creativity_centerfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolfy's Everything Favorites
Hi! I'm Wolfwhisker the SilkWing-NightWing, and this page is for telling everyone about my top favorite ships, books, characters, and maybe even more! Now let's begin! My Favorite WoF Characters! # Starflight # (Queen) Thorn # Lady Scarab # Sundew # (Princess) Tsunami # Riptide # Tamarin # (Queen) Glory # Peregrine # Willow # Hazel My Favorite WoF Villains # Darkstalker (awesome backstory, great character! Clearsight should never have dumped him) # Morrowseer (we need to know more about him) # (Ex-Princess) Burn (I mean, she's kinda my style) My Least Favorite WoF Characters # Queen Scarlet (self-explanatory) # Whirlpool (jerk!) My Favorite WoF Ships! # Sunket # Qinter # Sunblue # Turtlewatcher # Anenemarin # Ripnami # Glorybringer # Cleril # Sunnyflight # Starspeaker My Favorite WoF Books (Top 3) # The Hive Queen # Darkness of Dragons (no hate plz!) # The Poison Jungle My Favorite WoF Dragon Tribes (Top 5) # HiveWings # NightWings # SilkWings # SkyWings # SandWings My Favorite HP Ships! # Drapple (Draco x The Green Apple) # Wolfstar (Remus x Sirius) (yesssssssssssss) # Lily Potter x Severus Snape (James was a jerk, you know they deserved each other) My Favorite HP Characters # Remus Lupin (I'm still crying) # Sirius Black (;.;) # Severus Snape (nuuuuuuuuu) # Firenze # Luna Lovegood My Favorite HP Books # Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban # Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince # Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Favourite Unikitty Characters # Dr. Fox # Prince Puppycorn # Richard Favorite Unikitty Ships # Dr. Fox x Hawkodile # Unikitty x Master Frown (She can make him a good guy!) # Hawkodile x Eaglator (Broship) Favorite Warriors Characters # Whitestorm # Cinderpelt # Lionheart # Ashfoot # Deadfoot # Sorreltail # Graystripe # Half Moon # Hollyleaf # Russetfur # Bluestar Favorite Warriors Ships # Blueheart (Bluestar x Lionheart. Nothing against Blue x Oak though) # Firestripe? Grayheart? (Graystripe x Fireheart) # Tallstar x Jake # Thrushfur (Bluestar x Thrushpelt.) # Dovestripe (Dovewing x Bumblestripe. They deserve each other!) # Holly Leaves (Hollyleaf x Fallen Leaves) # Jay Moon (Half Moon x Jayfeather) # Ashfoot x Deadfoot # Sorrelfur (Brackenfur x Sorreltail) # Finbranch? (Finleap x Twigbranch) Favorite Warriors Books # Tallstar's Revenge # Shattered Sky # Dawn # Starlight # Crowfeather's Trial # The Sight # Squirrelflight's Hope # Sunrise Favorite Pokèmon # Lucario # Absol # Charmander # Luxray # Zeraora # Drampa # Charmander Favorite TV shows # Voltron LD # The Dragon Prince # The Office (American version) # She-Ra (reboot) # Little Witch Academia Favorite Novels/ Book Series (in no particular order) * Harry Potter * Wings of Fire * Warriors * Redwall * The Three Musketeers (or anything by Dumas) * The Book Thief * The Adventurer's Guide Series * Watership Down * Pride and Prejudice Favorite Fanfics By me: * An Epic WoF Fanfic! * Rowanpaw’s Mistake * WiP Pokèmon fanfic Favourite Fanfic Characters From my WoF Fanfics: * Bumble * Silver * Sleet From my Warriors Fanfics: * Adderpool * Samblaze * Frostpool Favorite Fanfic Ships * Sleet x Polar uwu * Spots x Holly (am I kidding?) * Samblaze x Rowanpaw/frost * Frostpool x NO ONE * Adderpool x Blossomfur * (Sunket versions) Luna x Willow * (Sunket versions) Cricket x Sundew * (Sunket version) Swordtail x NOOOOO OOONNNNNEEEE K-Pop Biases * From Blackpink: Rosè (Jennie is soooo close tho) (I totally don't have a crush) * From BTS: Jimin * Argh I dont know enough about other bands.... Favorite K-Pop artists/songs BP: * Kill this Love * Ddu-ddu-ddu BTS: * IDOL BTW, ik more than 2 bands... my brain is just totally fried? XDCategory:Harry Potter Category:Unikitty Category:Warriors Category:Warriors Fanon Category:Wings of Fire Category:Wings of Fire Fanon Category:WoF Favorites Category:Pokèmon Category:Work in Progress Category:Kpop Category:Fanfictions Category:Books